parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy the Sphere
Jimmy is the host of ShapeTales alongside Alvin, who is also his best friend. Bio In his initial appearance, he was trying to do his Martin Luther King Jr. speech to promote ShapeTales, though interrupted by Alvin. Jimmy and Alvin later helped out Charlie Cylinder when he was scared of Frankenhand. They told him that he doesn't have to be scared because The Lord is the biggest. He also narrated the stories of Flibber-o-Loot, Davey and the Jumbo Triangle, Josher and the Humongous Structure!, King Harold and the Ducky, The Vest of Tiny Jojo, A Voodle’s Tale, Saint Nick: A Story of Joyful Giving, Picosito - The Little Boy That Woodn't, Voodlerella and Lonny and the Lost Birthday. Personality Jimmy is usually the "straight man" in his partnership with Alvin. He is described by Horsey the Horse as his inner Mr. Rogers. Jimmy is calm and nice, though he does get annoyed at times, but really gets over enjoyed during the What Have We Learned song. He tries to keep things maintained and likes it consistence as it was. However, he gets frustrated when things don't go well, such as when he see what the of ShapeTales might be if robots take over, and when he wanted to tell a story of Morgan and his pet donkey in A Noodle's Tale. Jimmy is often a deadpan snarker, and he doesn't like taking jokes seriously, especially from Alvin and Qwerty 2.0. He often has his moments where he's often out of character, and sometimes devious. Regardless, Jimmy is calm and very nice. Physical appearance and abilities Jimmy is a green sphere. Over the years, his body took from being elastic to more Circle-like consistency. Since ShapeTales in the House, he gained amber eyes. Jimmy is known for working as a chemist and likes painting. Voice Actors * Horsey the Horse Trivia * Jimmy's favorite pastime is practicing his acceptance speech for the Nobel Peace Prize. * According to the official Angelo website, if he weren't an actor, he would've been a doctor, a teacher, or a guidance counselor. * In the qubo series, he is allergic to shellfish. * Jimmy is a rare shape in the series because he is a sphere. * Jimmy is voiced by Horsey the Horse, the co-creator of ShapeTales. * Jimmy originally started with a lower type of voice. He eventually gotten his voice changed in The Lord Wants Me To Accept Them!?!. The lower voice was inspired from Mushu from Mulan 2 which Horsey used for Where’s The Lord When I’m A-Afraid? * People mistaken Jimmy to have a fever or that he's nervous because his shade of skin is "green." * Jimmy has never been a bad guy unless one counts Stanley the Kindly Viking. * He is one of the few characters to go to jail. Despite this, he has been a sheriff a couple of times. * Jimmy's first appearance was in a short screen test called, "ShapeTales Promo: Take 38", one year before Where's The Lord When I'm Afraid? was released. In it he gives a speech on the forset about why the world needs ShapeTales, Alvin also appears in the video where he's in the background looking for his Yellow Plastic Crab. The video however can't be found on any DVD, but can be told about by Horsey the Horse and Shane Spicer on the "Timmy and the Humongous Structure" DVD commentary, and can be found on the 2003/2004 VHS of "Where's The Lord When I'm A-Afraid?". * Jimmy, Moe and his parents are the only spheres in the show so far. Category:Shapetales